Ever-decreasing feature sizes in electronics increases susceptibility to failures resulting from radiation associated with charged particles, high-energy neutrons, and thermal neutrons. Redundancy is used in various designs (such as in a master-slave flip-flop/latch design) reduces the likelihood of a radiation-induced change in the logic state of the designs. However, the added redundancy typically increases the size and topology of the design layout and relies on more widely separating critical nodes of latches. The node separation is also onerous because of the increases of the distances used to separate the critical nodes of the flip-flop, which typically results in larger latch sizes and increased manufacturing costs.